


[Insert Name Here]

by GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse/pseuds/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse
Summary: A Collection of Poems





	1. Void

A forever expanding expanse of emptiness  
A creeping darkness  
Forever looming nothingness  
Absence of being and thing  
Silent  
Empty and vast  
Devoid of all life


	2. Silence

Thoughts so loud they drown out noise  
Anxieties and worries cloud your mind  
Why did I say that?  
Why did I do that?   
Doubts being screamed internally  
Falling on deaf ears  
Landing on decaying hearts  
People open their mouths  
No sounds come out   
What if I say something stupid?  
What if everyone laughs?  
The panic sets in  
It is silent everywhere   
But your brain


	3. Greatness

It is said  
That everyone will achieve greatness  
But how can you achieve something  
So foreign  
So out of reach  
Stretching beaten arms into the night  
Empty palms  
Always out of reach   
Climbing higher  
But falling faster than you can grow  
Some people can’t achieve greatness  
Some have been locked away  
Thrust from it  
Locked behind anxieties  
Broken hearts  
Empty promises  
And tear stained cheeks  
Always stuck behind  
In the dust of those great people


	4. Empty Spaces

Tossing and turning  
Staring at the empty pillow beside my head  
Feeling the absence of you   
Staring at the ceiling at 4AM   
Sleep refusing to set in  
Despite the exhaustion   
No longer finding escape in dreams  
Only heartbreak and tears   
And my deepest, darkest fears  
Scared to close my eyes  
Scared of the dark  
Because you are no longer beside me   
Lying awake for days on end  
Because sleep isn’t beautiful   
When you're not beside me


	5. Verbal Filter

Words and phrases  
I don’t mean to say  
Come out unexpectedly   
No matter the day   
A joke that comes out  
Much ruder than intended   
Normally insensitive  
Usually offensive   
I should really fix my verbal filter   
Alas I don’t and the jokes don’t stop  
“Kill yourself” and “Triggered” fly out of my mouth  
Yet I’ve reached a point of being  
Where I honestly can’t tell  
If it’s still a good humoured joke  
Or I’m telling them to burn in hell


	6. The Inevitable

A black emptiness  
An unspoken truth  
What happens when we’re gone  
Do our memories fade?  
Do we just stop mattering?   
People say death is a new beginning   
But what if death is the end of everything  
Do we just stop existing?   
Is life even worth living?   
Death used to seem to abstract and normal  
Yet now it’s uncertain and terrifying   
Is it normal to be scared of something inevitable?


	7. Her

A smile as bright as the sun  
Lighting up the world  
Drowning out the dark  
Eyes that hold secrets  
And fears  
Tears that fall like raindrops  
Gently caressing perfectly sculptured cheeks  
A body that would make the gods jealous  
With curves  
And marks  
That you love all the same  
A personality  
As spontaneous as it is golden  
Kind-hearted but taking no shit  
She is beautiful  
She is you’re world  
So when she leaves  
Her absence is felt more


	8. The Moon

Looking out the window  
You are always there  
With brilliant silver light   
And a crater dotted landscape  
Let me run away with your light   
Let me dance the night away   
With you as my only company   
Drape you’re soft light upon me   
And show me that I’m not alone   
Brilliant and distant  
It’s hard not to fall in love  
With your comforting presence   
And gently shining light  
What’s hard is knowing   
That no matter what happens  
I’ll always be stuck down here  
Never getting closer  
Just watching you drift away


	9. Childhoods

When you're a kid you have stars in your eyes  
Hopes, dreams, aspirations   
You want to touch the stars, swim to the deepest depths   
With a head full of wonder and naivety  
The hardest things in life are scraped knees and bruises   
You take nap time for granted, and drink too much apple juice   
Life is simple   
Then you grow up, and the stars in your eyes die  
Your hopes and dreams become boring   
You want to be a teacher, a doctor, a 9 to 5 office job   
You have a head full of stress and anxiety   
Everything in life is hard   
You take naps when you shouldn’t and ignore responsibilities  
Life is exhausting


	10. Tests

Scantrons and number two pencils   
No pens, the machine can’t read pens   
Four choices   
Too many questions   
You studied all night, why can’t you remember   
Turn in phones, put them on silent   
Sit quietly, don’t look around   
You can ask questions but you won’t get answers   
Just cryptic riddles that offer no help   
Tapping pencils, glancing at the clock, erasing   
Second guesses, stretched out answer choices   
You can’t remember anything


	11. Introverts

Internal batteries that are constantly dying   
Staying at parties for thirty minutes   
Celebrating when plans are cancelled   
Sitting in the back of class, silently   
Having few friends   
Relishing raining days and old books   
Finding the beauty in absolute silence   
Dreading crowds and people   
Keeping headphones in while walking   
Not making eye contact   
Making up excuses to not hang out


	12. You

You make me smile and laugh   
And feel all dizzy inside   
Your eyes hold mysteries I crave to unlock   
Your hands would fit mine so perfectly   
A missing piece of the puzzle that is me   
When you walk  
Stars dance at your heels, and follow you down the hall   
You are eternal, everlasting   
Your laughter sounds like a chorus of angels   
You talk like you don’t care who hears  
You are brave and beautiful   
You are everything I am not, and I love you for it   
I love you, I love you, I love you   
But you don’t notice me


	13. Adults

They tell you what to do  
And control your life   
Making the mistakes for you   
Not letting you live   
Yelling at you, when you stray from what they want   
Dictating how you act, what you wear, how you talk   
Treating you like a toy   
Like something too stupid to live itself   
They patronize and yell and scream and insult   
To keep you complacent, in a box, quiet   
They don’t care about you   
They only care about themselves   
Treating you like a chess piece   
Moving you, following the mold, following the rules


	14. Pawns

You are a pawn  
Playing the game of life   
Following the chessboard of society   
Being crushed by kings and queens   
Doing what you're told, without noticing   
You move forward  
Attack diagonal   
One step at a time, you progress   
Thinking your doing world changing work   
When you are just a filler  
A nobody to help do the mundane tasks   
Working and working   
For nothing


	15. Midnight

When the world is silent and the wifi is fast   
Your only company a few streetlights   
Blinking on and off   
In a waltz with the dark   
Watching through half open blinds   
Trying to not collapse under the pressure of work   
Trying to breathe, to not let anything out   
Counting every time the streetlight flickers   
Trying to stop the tears and panic   
Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe


End file.
